Once upon a Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Follow the adventure of Beowulf the Slayer as he journeys through the Disney world and meets all the characters. Enjoy :)


Once Upon A Dragonborn

A Skyrim/Disney crossover story

Rating: M15+ for mature audiences.

Summary: Follow the adventures of Beowulf the Slayer as he journeys throughout the Disney World and meets many of the Disney characters.

Now we begin;

An immense man wearing what appeared to be the hide of some great beast was standing on the bow of a longship that was sailing through frigid waters.

The man in question was a warrior of great strength and power; he was named Beowulf the Slayer on account of how many men and beasts he had slain in battle with sword, sorcery and his bare hands.

His specialty in slaying was that of dragons for Beowulf was Dragonborn; he had learned he was Dragonborn when he slayed his first dragon near the town of Whiterun and when he killed the mighty beast, its flesh began to burn and turned to energy and flowed into him. The soldiers that were with him had said that he was Dragonborn like the ancient Nord legends of Skyrim and that he could devour the very souls of dragons.

It did not matter to Beowulf, he could slay dragons when no-one else could, that was all that mattered to him for the defence of his beloved homeland of Skyrim.

Beowulf had done many things in his time in Skyrim, the most recent of which was becoming a member of the prestigious Companions of Jorrvaskor and the Circle. But the Circle held a secret; they were werewolves.

While Beowulf had been reluctant to become a werewolf, he decided to at least try it once and he took the beast blood. The rush of adrenaline as he changed for the first time and the feeling of power coursing through his veins as he took the form of the Wolf was exhilarating and despite his better judgement, Beowulf enjoyed the power given to him by Hircine the father of man-beasts and patron deity of lycanthropes.

But Beowulf knew that if he were to die, he would never be able to enter Sovngarde as Hircine would claim his soul for his Hunting Grounds and when the opportunity to cleanse himself of the beast blood arose, Beowulf took it.

But in a twist of events, when Beowulf threw the Glenmoril witch's head into the flame of the harbinger in Ysgramor's tomb, the voice of Hircine spoke in his mind and said that he had removed the curse but not the Wolf.

This had confused the warrior, weren't the curse and the wolf the same thing? Hircine explained that the Glenmoril witches who had given the Companions the beast blood in the first place hadn't truly acted under his authority but he had been watching Beowulf for some time and when Beowulf had taken the blood, his dragon blood had taken the beast blood in a new direction.

Hircine then charged the Dragonborn to hunt down a beast for him; a beast called the Wendol, a giant beast whose hide that could not be pierced and had a craving for human flesh. It seemed that the natives of the Reach, the Forsworn, had stolen two tokens from Hircine and used these tokens to turn one of their own into the Wendol.

Beowulf had asked how he was to slay the Wendol when its hide could not be pierced by any blade; Hircine responded by commanding a star to fall from the heavens and bade the warrior forge a weapon of his choice to slay the Wendol and take back his tokens.

Beowulf then gathered the shards of star metal and forged two weapons; a sword and a battleaxe.

Taking these two weapons, Beowulf hunted down the Wendol and killed the beast with his new weapons. When the beast was dead, Beowulf then hunted down the Forsworn warriors who had created the monster and killed them all and took back the tokens that they had stolen from Hircine.

An aspect of Hircine then appeared in front of the Dragonborn and thanked him for his assistance and made the warrior his champion and gave to him the two tokens; the Savior's hide and Hircine then transformed his ring into a set of bracers that Beowulf now wore into battle.

It was after these events, that Beowulf had begun to wonder what the ancient land of Atmora looked like; Atmora was the birthplace of all human races and Beowulf had always been curious to see what Atmora was like.

It was then Beowulf began an expedition to Atmora and bring back any relics of the birthplace of humanity.

The longship was sturdy with a solid metal icebreaker to punch through the solid ice.

"Beowulf!" a voice called out to the warrior.

Beowulf turned his head to look at the captain of the ship and asked

"Yes, captain? What is it?" he asked.

"Some of the men are becoming nervous, they fear we may bring down spirits that will kill us all" the captain said.

"Give them an extra ration of mead and tell them that there is nothing to fear whilst I'm here" Beowulf said, the captain nodded and went back to address his men and the Dragonborn went back to his vigil, gazing out into the misty horizon.

It was almost nightfall when the mist began to swirl around the ship, Beowulf watched the mist warily.

"This voyage was a mistake! The Eight are angry at us!" one of the crew members exclaimed.

"Stow it Hagvar! It's just the weather!" one of the other sailors said.

"Look! Something's in the water!" the man in the crow's nest shouted.

Beowulf looked to see what was in the water and it was indeed something horrible; a massive yellow eye gazed at the ship and slowly swam up and with a great spray of water, a massive serpentine creature rose out of the water.

"A monster! Abandon ship!" the sailor Hagvar shouted and he ran and jumped overboard.

"Everybody stay on the ship! Bring out the harpoons and ballista!" the ship captain bellowed and everybody scrambled to do as their captain ordered.

"Beowulf! If you can do anything against that beast, now is the time to do it!" the captain shouted to Beowulf who nodded and began to weave some magicka in his hands, bringing a ball of flame to his hands.

Without hesitating, Beowulf cast the fireball at the massive sea serpent; the ball of fire soared towards the beast and splashed against its body. The beast screamed and reared its head and with a gaping maw lined with razor fangs, the beast moved its head to the ship.

Luckily the men had readied the ballista in time to launch a spear at the beast's head; the spear struck the beast on its jaw and it shrieked as the spear pierced its hide and snapped its jaws at the ballista destroying it.

Beowulf drew his star metal sword and charged forward and began to slash at the beast's head; inky red blood spurted from the gashes that Beowulf's sword made on the beast's hide and it screeched its pain and turned its attention to the Dragonborn.

"The sea is my mother! I will send you back to her murky tomb!" Beowulf shouted at the beast and he unleashed the force of his Thu'um

**FUS RO DAH!**

The unrelenting force shout struck the beast and made it wince in pain as the energy of the shout rattled its bones and flesh.

With a hissing roar the giant serpent snapped its jaws at Beowulf; he managed to dodge the razor sharp teeth and began to slash for all he was worth at the beast's head.

Blood began to pour from the wounds Beowulf inflicted on the beast and began to stain his blade.

The beast then brought its tail to bear and began to wrap its body around the longship.

Beowulf knew that if the ship was destroyed they would be sitting ducks for the beast attacking them, there was one desperate gamble he could, but it was incredibly risky; his storm call shout

**STRUN BAH QO!**

Storm clouds gathered in the sky and lightning began to spew forth from the heavens; bolts of lightning struck the sea serpent, it screeched its pain as the bolts of lightning struck it but it didn't loosen its grip on the ship, only constricted itself further.

What happened next was all a blur to Beowulf; there was the storm and there was the beast thrashing in the water and he was cast into the water and almost knocked unconscious. Beowulf managed to swim back to the surface but as soon his head broke the surface he was already far away from the ship and waves kept crashing over him and before he knew it, an enormous wave crashed over him and all that he saw was darkness.

…

A beautiful young woman with tan skin and exotic looks wearing what appeared to be a one piece halter dress made from animal furs was walking along the shoreline of a beach, looking out across the still water.

The young woman then noticed something that caught her attention; it appeared to be some kind of humanoid being lying face up in the water. Stepping into the cool water, the young woman then waded through the water and came up close to the being; it seemed to be wearing the hide of some great beast and its head, arms and legs seemed to be covered in a dark hard skin that felt cool to touch.

Pulling the being up to the shore line, the young woman then looked at the being more closely, she wondered what kind of beast it was; was it some kind of bear that no-one had ever seen?

The being suddenly moved and began to cough violently and it grabbed its head and amazingly, pulled its head off to reveal a human face; yet the skin was too pale to be a human face yet he still looked human and he had fiery red hair and yellow eyes and he coughed up water and lay on his back and stayed still for a few moments breathing heavily before looking up at the young woman who was staring back at him.

_To be continued…_

A/N; sorry to cut it so short everyone, but I promise that I will make the next chapter longer, hopefully in the region of three-thousand or more words.

If you're going to ask me if the Disney world will be set on earth, the answer will be no, it will be a world of its own where it incorporates most of the Disney animated films and some of the live action ones such as The Three Musketeers.

I'd set the timeline somewhere around the dawn of the 17th century which would be accurate given that England and other nations are beginning to colonise America but I'd name places like England and France the Old World and America the New World which was what it was called in the past by colonists.

So anyway, as you can guess the girl is obviously Pocahontas and incidentally, she is in second place on the pairing poll I've set up. Honestly though, I was hoping for Belle to get first place but as it happens Elsa from Frozen is first, but to those who want Belle in first place, you'd better get voting.

Also if anyone has noticed, I've recently posted two new stories; one is an original take on anime/manga show Highschool of the Dead where instead of zombies, it's vampires or vampiric ghouls because of the power plant emitting radioactive smog that blots out the sky and has turned most of the citizenry into monsters and my OC Nick the Australian tourist helps Takashi and the gang as well as Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk try and survive thirty days of darkness and to reach safety before the army decides to nuke the town, I've named the story Highschool of the Dead: Thirty Days of Darkness.

My next new story is a crossover between Ben 10 and Skyrim; yes I know I have a problem posting Skyrim crossovers but I just have so many ideas involving Skyrim that I just can't help it. As some of you may know, another writer has written his own Ben 10/Skyrim story and I asked him for permission to use his idea for my own Ben 10/Skyrim story and he gave me the green light so I wrote up a chapter and posted it last night, I've named it Ben 10: Ultimate Dragonborn and set it after Ultimate Alien and before Omniverse, so feel free to check it out and leave a review, I live off them and it pleases me so much when I get a review… so long as it's positive feedback and constructive criticism.

Well, that's all for now and be sure to tune in next time to see another chapter of the first Disney/Skyrim fic

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf


End file.
